Waiting For You
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: A month had passed since the incident and Chris feels the police aren't trying hard enough to find Josh so he takes it up himself to go and look form him.


" **Waiting For You"**

"It's been a fucking month!" Chris yelled slamming his hands down on the investigators desk.

"Look I understand you're upset but-"

"Yeah! You're damn right about that!" Chris cut off.

"Look we have our men looking but we can't keep our men out there for too long they could die with the cold up there." The older man replied Chris sighed sliding his hands off his desk.

"Right…" Chris pinched the bridge of his nose he was getting a headache and decided to leave.

Chris pushed the door open to the police station they had survived the ordeal and a month had passed since then and no sigh of Josh, Mike had told them he was still alive when that thing took him. Chris pulled his phone out checking it, it was stupid but he would send texts and call Josh's phone in hopes maybe, just maybe he could get a reply.

"Fuck…" Chris cursed sliding his phone back into his coat pocket. This was Chris's fault he allowed Mike to tie him. He was Josh's best friend, what kind of friend was he? He let Mike hurt him and tie him up. Chris knew Josh was sick and he meant no harm yet Chris was too weak to do anything. Mike was so furious and convinced Josh had killed Jessica.

"This is all my fault… " Chris sighed shaking his head the guilt was so strong he could barely sleep at night. This had been eating away at him for a month now he couldn't sit around and wait anymore Josh needed him and he was going to do everything in his power to help his friend who he had failed, he knew it was dangerous but he didn't care he was willing to go back into hell for him.

* * *

Chris stepped out off of the bus he stood as the bus drove off he checked his phone, dead just like before he slipped it away walking ahead. Once Chris had put some distance he crouched down sitting his backpack down unzipping it. He pulled the holster out clipping it to his thigh slipping the gun in. He prayed he wouldn't need to use it. He pulled the map out and flashlight looking at the markings he had written down. With Mike's help he was able to make himself a path to lead him to the mine.

Hours had passed and Chris had found his way into the mine it was dark, cold and unsettling he flashed the light around. He couldn't believe that Hannah was down here alone for a month the fear she must have felt the pain. Chris shook his head trying to focus and pushed forward.

* * *

 _"Are you insane?!" Mike yelled._

 _"I have to do this." Chris replied with brows pressed together._

 _"No! No way in hell!" Mike protested crossing his arms._

 _"Mike!"_

 _"It's too dangerous!"_

 _"Don't you think I know that?" Chris asked Mike looked down at the man that Chris held the map out on the table. Mike sighed rubbing his neck._

 _"Fuck, man."_

 _"You were the one who said he was still alive!" Chris added._

 _"It's been a month…." Mike replied reminding Chris of the time that had passed. Chris shook his head not wanting to hear it._

 _"Mike."_

 _"You can't go alone." Mike spoke._

 _"I'm doing this on my own."_

 _"Chris."_

 _"I can't put others in risk for something I'm fault at."_

 _"Are you forgetting who was-?"_

 _"I'm not saying your innocent but if anyone should go back it should be me, I'm the one who failed him, and I'm his friend I should have been there for him!" Chris explained still believing Josh was alive._

 _"Now please just do this for me." Chris pleaded pushing the map towards Mike._

 _"Fine, but come back alive." Mike replied giving in Chris smirked._

 _"I don't make any promises…" He replied, they didn't know if there still any Wendigo up at the mountains._

* * *

Chris jumped into the ice cold water he gasped clenching his fist letting his body adjust to the cold temperature. He held the light out lighting his way as he made his way to the other side.

* * *

 _"You spend too much time on that." Josh spoke calling Chris' attention from his phone._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I sometimes think you like playing with that more than me…" Josh smiled leaning in closer to Chris's face. Chris blushed feeling Josh's breath he turned his head away keeping him from coming closer._

 _"Cut it out man, it's not funny." Chris replied finding Josh's advances a little childish._

 _"Heh, had you going." Josh laughed pulling away laying back down on his bed turning to his side. Chris made a face glancing back at Josh who laid with his back facing him. What the hell was that? Chris wondered._

* * *

Chris pulled himself out of the freezing water his body shivering as he continued. He froze to see the remains of a human. Chris pointed the light down on the bones examining them.

"Oh fuck..." He cursed till the sound of something made him look up he raised the light looking around.

"Josh?" Chris called out aiming the light while he withdrew his gun. Chris slowly made his way through the opened door he gasped to see the bodies hanging from the hooks in the room. He gagged covering his nose and mouth the smell was strong and hard to bear.

"Oh God…" He exclaimed trying his best to breathe through his mouth. The more Chris wondered in the more he began to wonder if he would find Josh. Again a noise made Chris jump and turn around aiming the light around. Chris stood wide eye in horror the flashlight slipping from his hand hitting the ground catching the figures attention looking back from its meal.

"J-Josh…?" Chris smiled painfully to see his friend already turning into one of those monsters. Again he was late. Josh rose to his feet snarling at Chris, Chris snapped back aiming the gun at Josh. This was for the least Chris could do, end Josh's suffering. Chris cocked the gun back ready to fire he stood there breathing hard, there he stood with a gun in hand pointing at his friend.

"Fuck man…" Chris sobbed shaking he curled his lips in as Josh slowly began to walk towards. Putting Josh down sounded easier than actually doing it.

"D-don't move!" Chris yelled but Josh kept walking to him. Chris stepped back still aiming the gun at him. He shut his eyes lowering his arms, he couldn't do it. And that choice was going to be a hefty price to pay. Chris was grabbed and pinned to the ground Josh sat on top of him holding him by his throat snarling at him Chris opened his eyes as the tears ran down his cheeks.

"I couldn't save you or end your suffering…. Please forgive me…"Chris cried reaching up touching Josh's face. Josh sat looking down at him a moment before ripping his throat out with his teeth.

 _"You came back for me…"_


End file.
